


Sweet Dreams

by usermechanics



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Bedroom Sex, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Futanari, Sharing a Bed, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 07:32:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17421695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usermechanics/pseuds/usermechanics
Summary: Hanayo can't sleep, and she asks Honoka to help her sleep.





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> So, awhile ago, I was at this convention and I got to talking with a Mari cosplayer on a shuttle ride to a hotel. We were talking about Love Live and somehow the idea of a HonoPana smut came to mind.
> 
> I know that it's been a long time since that convention, and this fic is hella short, but I'm trying to get back on the grind of writing fics and sometimes doing something short is necessary to de-rust.

Hanayo couldn’t sleep.

It wasn’t because Hanayo had nightmares; there was nothing that she needed to be scared of. She had a good dinner. Her nighttime clothes were washed so she could sleep comfortably. She was even sleeping in the arms of her girlfriend, someone so protective and understanding of her that she knew that if she did have any nightmares, she would be acting as a perfect shield for her insecurities.

Her girlfriend was actually her problem.

She was comfortable enough with her that she was fine sleeping in her underwear with her. She enjoyed her warmth and the cute dumb smile that was on her face whenever she slept. Even her snoring wasn’t that big of an issue--Hanayo couldn’t sleep without some sort of noise in the background and Honoka’s snoring was perfect for that. She was perfectly comfortable and close with her, and Hanayo couldn’t remember the last time they fought over anything.

Her issue wasn’t with any distance with Honoka. Her issue was that she wanted to be closer to her.

For the past week, Honoka invaded Hanayo’s dreams, to the point where she always woke up feeling warm but clammy at the same time. They were dreams so strange to her, dreams about Honoka kissing her all over and making her feel good but at the same time they were so naughty that Hanayo felt weird talking about them. She understood that Honoka wouldn’t mind talking about it, but at the same time, Hanayo did mind and she was very self-conscious about them.

Hanayo almost preferred nightmares over her wet dreams, because she felt much more comfortable discussing her fears.

Tonight was no different. She woke up in the middle of one of those dreams, slightly uncomfortable with how tight her clothing felt. She felt like she was burning in Honoka’s arms, almost wishing that they weren’t just lazily wrapped around her neck like a loose necklace. She wanted more than that. She wanted what went on in her dreams, to be touched, to be adored. Even if Honoka were to wake up, there wouldn’t be much that she would be able to do. She’d just expect Honoka to wake up for ten seconds at most and fall back asleep.

Hanayo didn’t care. Her body  _ craved _ Honoka’s touch far too much to care. It was worth at least asking her before giving up and going to the bathroom to continue her cycle of touching herself to her dreams in private.

“Honoka-chan?”

Hanayo’s voice was barely above a whisper, barely enough to Honoka to wake up if she heard it. Her eyes widened as Honoka’s eyelids fluttered open; out of the many times she had asked her before, this was the one time she had ever woken up. She wanted to let out a sigh of relief: she knew that she wouldn’t have to spend all of her time in the bedroom rubbing herself to get the dream out of her head.

“Hanayo-chan…” Honoka mumbled, turning to see the clock on their nightstand. “It’s two in the morning…”

Honoka lazily turned back to Hanayo, taking note of her wide eyes. There was something wrong about them, almost off-putting, with how Hanayo looked. Besides the eyes, she noticed that Hanayo’s cheeks were a bright red, almost as if she had something to hide.

“Is everything okay?”

Hanayo squeaked. There wasn’t any ways she could think of letting out her desires to her without feeling silly. Even behind closed doors, with only lingerie separating them from nakedness, it was embarrassing for Hanayo to try to let out that she wanted more. All that was on her mind was Honoka, the same Honoka who inadvertently dampened her panties in her dreams, the same Honoka who was inches away from her asking if everything was okay.

“...I need you…” Hanayo’s words were a near silent series of squeaks.

Before Honoka could ask what she meant, Hanayo leaned in and pressed her lips against Honoka’s. They were as soft as she imagined them to be in her dreams, with the only thing missing was her take-charge attitude: that would come in time. Hanayo needed her, and she reversed the roles of her dreams by leading in their kisses, dictating the few moments between their lip-lock to breathe.

After the initial shock of the kiss ran out, Hanayo yielded to Honoka, who immediately took charge by slipping her tongue into Hanayo’s mouth. Her heart fluttered as she felt her mouth invaded, letting out the occasional breathless moan as her way of thanking her.

Hanayo didn’t even realize how good the legitimate touches felt, a newfound luxury compared to the relentless grinding she used to get by for so long. Honoka was kissing her, and she was kissing Honoka: not the dream Honoka which did whatever she wanted her to, but the real actual Kousaka Honoka. She felt her heat radiating from her entire body like a burning candle, a feeling which never came from her dreams, as reality ensued in front of her, around her, inside her mouth.

Rolling over, Honoka found herself on top of Hanayo, pinning her down with her hips and pressing her crotch against her own. The bulge didn’t perturb Hanayo in the slightest; she was too used to it from all of the grinding. She still moaned as she felt it, knowing that it felt so much better to have it pressing into her as opposed to pressing against it. She rested her hands against Honoka’s shoulders, using her as an anchor while she pitifully rose her hips upward to meet up with her bulge.

She didn’t need to say it. She didn’t want to say it. To tell Honoka straight up how she felt couldn’t feel good at all. She was horny and she needed to prove it to her, and she was surprised that Honoka would take a bit out of her sleep to help her out with this issue, a persistent itch in her crotch which occasionally came up.

It was now in full force, ready to dominate her entire body if she weren’t careful.

Not that she minded, when she was with Honoka.

Honoka broke the kiss, and Hanayo gave her a warm smile. She was awestruck at her beauty: her slightly sweat-glazed form glistening in the moonlight, her slightly swollen lips from their kisses, the eyes being dark with the same lust that she had. She didn’t need to say anything to Honoka. She was horny, and she was horny, too.

A push downward of Honoka’s hips confirmed it. She felt the strain of Honoka’s panties against her own, so damp and clingy that she could feel everything with them on. She bit on her lower lip against the delicious friction: the most courtesy she could have to the people around her was that she could be quiet.

And the most courtesy she could have to Honoka was to be quick with their sex. Fucking was inevitable, but it was too far into the nighttime for anything outrageously long, especially with someone as sleepy as Honoka. A quickie had to do, but it didn’t matter to her how much they fucked. She just wanted to have a moment where Honoka was inside of her.

Hanayo brought her hands away from Honoka’s shoulders and grabbed onto the waistband of her panties, tugging them down to her knees and letting the cold air kiss her sex. The shiver ran throughout her entire body, and her nipples ground against her bra. She was horny, too horny, to wait, and she was close to pulling down on Honoka’s panties like there was a bowl of rice ready to reward her if she did.

Before she could grab Honoka’s waistband, she felt Honoka’s fingers grazing against her own, moving down her thighs at the same time she moved upward. Instead of finding a bulge between her thighs where she expected, she felt up Honoka’s cock, warm and pulsing and with a slight bit of precum leaking from its tip and onto her hand. They were mutually ready for each other, and Hanayo felt tears streaming down her face as she spread her legs just a bit more, her hands finding purchase on the mattress underneath her.

Honoka was going to fuck her.

Digging her fingers into the bedsheets, she watched eagerly as Honoka came closer to her, grabbing onto her shoulders as a way to comfort her before her hips followed, her tip digging dangerously into Hanayo’s folds. She ground against her entrance, waiting for the moment for Honoka to break into her and spread her wide. She squeezed with nervous anticipation as her pussy fought to keep her out, but with a slight push forward, Honoka breached into Hanayo’s core, her tip spreading open her entrance and parting her walls wider than she ever had felt them before.

This was  _ so much better _ than dreaming.

Centimeter by centimeter Honoka filled Hanayo, her squeaks growing higher and quieter with each bit more of her stuffed. It felt too good. Her hands clawed at the bedsheets behind her, not caring about accidental tears. She dug her fingers in, squeezing as tightly as her walls squeezed around Honoka’s dick, even after she bottomed out with the kissing of her balls against her taint. It hurt a bit, but she was too horny to care. Legs wrapping around Honoka’s torso, Hanayo arched her back, readying herself for whatever Honoka had in store.

The worry that Honoka would continue as the headstrong and needlessly chaotic woman Hanayo fell in love with diminished as she pulled out in one slow and steady stroke backwards. Whether it be because of Honoka caring to be gentle during their first time, or if Honoka was still too tired to give it her all, Hanayo didn’t mind: it was better this way, a softer introduction to this kind of thing.

Honoka’s languid kisses along her jaw only emphasized their languid lovemaking, a tired process which brought Hanayo far beyond any state of sobriety. She was drunk on contact, feeling every spark of friction as Honoka’s cock scraped her soaked walls. It made her mindless, lightheaded, even with her slow and gentle actions. Nothing could come close to beating it: no grinding on Honoka’s crotch (or anything for that matter) nor finger could ever come close to filling her, pleasing her, making her  _ happy _ . She was full of cock and it was Honoka’s cock and she was kissing her and everything felt so right in the world.

She felt the bliss of the first day she met her.

“Honoka-chan!” Hanayo squeaked. She was surprised that she could get her words out when the only thing she felt was the ever-present pistoning of Honoka’s hips into hers. She was growing more sensitive, her walls squeezing tighter around her dick. Head cloudy, she finally let go of the bed behind her, lurching her arms forward to grasp onto Honoka’s shoulders. She pulled her closer, pressing chest to chest as if hoping that her slow thrusts would somehow kiss spots deeper inside of her. She couldn’t tell; all she could feel was being filled with dick.

That’s all that mattered to her, and she was glad that Honoka was close to her. She was close enough to feel her heartbeat against her chest. It was racing, but not even close to her own heartbeat, which pounded so fast that Hanayo was slightly worried that her heart would explode from excitement. At the very least, if that were to happen, she would have spent the last few minutes in Honoka’s arms.

That was a good way to go.

Hanayo had not realized that Honoka was moving faster inside of her bar the sound of hips against hips. Clapping punctated Hanayo’s moans, growing more unsteady as she attempte to keep her composure. Honoka had been doing this to her for at least a minute now, and Hanayo was surprised she hadn’t tapped out earlier. Her sight was growing cloudier while her legs were twitching, accidentally bumping her heels into the small of Honoka’s back. If Honoka minded, she said nothing; if she did say something, Hanayo couldn’t hear her. It was nothing to her except noise as she let herself go and squeezed Honoka’s cock once more before her entire body exploded with her orgasm.

Coming to was easy when she felt Honoka still sawing away at her folds. Come to think of it, she hadn’t felt Honoka cum inside of her yet, but she knew that she was dangerously close to doing so. Looking down at their conjoined crotches, besides the mess that she made she saw Honoka’s cock, soddened and slightly pink with flush; it was a stark contrast compared to her own sex, glistening and red with her clit pink and protruding. She was as sensitive as she looked, her overstimulated sex sending shocks up her spine with every motion Honoka made of her hips, no matter how tiny.

Hanayo returned her gaze to Honoka’s face, eyes sealed shut and obvious strain throughout her countenance. Watching the beadlets of sweat dripping down her brow, she knew that Honoka was close to her release, and a feeling of relief poured through her. As much as she loved the feelings of being fucked, she was tired: the orgasm took a lot out of her and she wanted to go back to sleep, but she knew that it’d be best not to blueball Honoka. She woke her up for this, after all.

It didn’t take too long for Honoka to finish, thankfully. She had been holding in since Hanayo’s orgasm and after a few more rocks, it was her turn to let her lust loose. Hanayo whimpered as she felt Honoka’s seed spilling out of her cock, coating her walls with thick warmth. It felt just as weird as every other part of their sex, but it felt so good as well. With each wave of sperm out of her, Hanayo felt warmer, happy with the feeling of being filled up by her girlfriend, and she didn’t mind as she felt some of it leak out of her when Honoka pulled out, creating a small stain on the sheets.

That didn’t matter to Hanayo--that could be fixed up tomorrow.

“Honoka-chan,” Hanayo huffed, trying to hide her face in the crook of Honoka’s neck. As fantastic as it felt, it was embarrassing that she felt that way and needed to let it out. It was too impromptu, even more than her acceptance into her idol group all those years ago. She was nervous that Honoka would think differently of her, that she wasn’t who she thought she was, and she wanted to apologize to her.

Before she could begin apologizing, she heard Honoka snoring and felt her arms wrapping around her, squeezing her tightly as if she were a hug pillow. Hanayo let out a sigh, giving a tear-stained smile as she realized that she was caring far too much about it; Honoka didn’t care, and even if she did, the lazy smile on her face as she snored made her feel remember that Honoka wasn’t there to judge. She was her girlfriend, after all, and she still loved spending time with her, even if it was an impromptu sex session in the middle of the night.

Honoka was always a contagious force, even when she was sleeping. The sound of her snoring was oddly calming, and her warmth was more appreciated than any blanket that she could ever have. There wasn’t a point in pillow talk, considering how she was already sleepy, and considering how late it was, and how drained she was, she knew that she would have plenty of time to have pillow talk with Honoka in her dreams.

“Good night, Honoka-chan,” Hanayo whispered before giving a kiss to her cheek and falling asleep in her arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's a short fic, but honestly would you expect Honoka to be up for more than five minutes at a time past midnight?
> 
> Got any requests, ideas, or just want to hang out? Join my discord! https://discord.gg/YJPVY4K


End file.
